Bludgers are hard
by wild-springflower
Summary: its the last Quidditch game of the year, something is bound to happen.
1. butterflies aka James' disease

disclaimer: I don't own hp

James paced back and forth in front of his bed. It was 12:00 the Quidditch game would be starting in an hour.

"Prongs, relax, it's not like this is your first game, or your last. You still have all of next year." Sirius was lounging on his bed, with his legs up, and grazing on some sweets from Honeyduex.

James smiled and with a sigh of relief sat on his bed. "You know I think I'm gonna ask Lily out. After the game."

His three friends turned to face him, even Remus who was deeply engorged in a book stopped reading to stare open mouthed at his friend.

"Why?"

James grinned almost menacingly. "You ask why Moony, why shall I ask her out when she's turned me down since first year? I'll tell you why! Because I love her, that's why!"

Rolling his eyes Remus turned back to his book, and continued reading.

"Ok, but you'll have to play exceptionally well. Better than normal! Which will be pretty hard 'cause Prongs, I have to admit, your awesome!"

"Why thank you Padfoot!"

Sirius joined James on his bed, and they began concocting a plan that would help James do better.

By 1:00 they had several different ideas none of which were suitable or legal for that matter.

"I've got butterflies again!" James walked down the coiling steps with his friends right beside him.

Peter giggled "What happened to calling it your disease?"

James thought "I really don't know. It would work to call it that, seeing as no matter how many games I play they always come back!"

Everyone burst out laughing which is actually very dangerous on the steps as they figured out when Sirius almost fell head first down them because of a side cramp.

When they arrived at the field they said their good lucks and Sirius, Remus and Peter went to find some seats.

James walked the rest of the way to the boys washroom unaccompanied

The doors opened and he was met by a loud cheer of Gryffindors.

"Alright, now that everyone is hear I may begin." The Quidditch captain Stanly Radior liked to give an encouraging yet unnecessary pep talk before each game.

"Now, this is the last game of the season. We've got to beat Slytherin or we won't be Quidditch champions." He began "I think if we just play our normal strategy and play hard we can beat them. A couple more things…"

James stood and interrupted Stanly and gave his very short pep talk. "Play hard, if they're ruff, be ruff right back, and whoop their asses!"

Everyone cheered.

James had never understood the idea of long pep talks. A pep talk was supposed to short, to the point and full of energy to get the team pumped.

When the doors opened the Gryffindor team flew out into the field to be met by sunshine, and a loud cheer.

James glanced around the field, for some reason, the butterflies had just gotten a lot worse!


	2. the truth can be summed up in four words

**Caught between 2 bludgers**

**ch.2**

Along with the rest of the team James got into formation. Hovering above the rest of the group.

The bludgers were released, followed by the snitch, and then the quaffle.

The game began in a flash of scarlet and green.

This match against Slytherin would determine who would be the Quidditch champion.

James searched franticly for a glimpse of the golden snitch, but he saw nothing.

_Come on, a glint of gold, a reflection off the sun, something! _James though desperately.

At that moment a brown ball about the size of a volleyball nearly took his face off.

_Okay, bludger not what I had in mind!_

But James only had a second to think, before the bludger turned around and started flying at him.

James flew in the opposite direction of the bludger, horrified.

_Bludgers don't chase you! This is not normal!_

"Ahh!" James ducked as he evaded another attack from the second bludger.

Flying low to the ground, and flipping completely upside down as the only thing James could do to dodge another attack.

As the two balls turned around James shot strait up into the air like a bullet, he stopped about 20ft from the ground, and took a breather.

When he turned his broom James was horror struck. The bludger was right in front of him.

The cursed ball hit him square in the chest, but that wasn't all. James could feel the second bludger on his back. They were crushing him, breaking every bone in his chest.

Loosing consciousness James barely realized himself slip off his broom, and hit the ground 20 feet below him with a bone wrenching thud.

The Gryffindor team was met by a loud cheer from its supporters, Sirius being loudest of all.

"!!! COME ON PRONGS! YOU CAN DO IT! WHOOP THEIR ASSES!"

Remus diverted his from his book for a glance at Sirius then went back to reading.

"You don't even care about this do you?"

Remus looked appalled, "Yes I do! GO JAMES!" He yelled loudly then looked at Sirius smugly. "See?"

Searching for a comeback, Sirius pouted in his seat.

When James flew by Sirius loudly and looked like he was having a spaz attack. Remus cheered, but looked rather bored. And Peter looked like was about to wet himself from excitement.

Sirius stopped cheering when he noticed the two bludgers chasing his friend around the field. "Look!" He yelled.

Noticing the concern in his voice Remus stopped reading and looked up without complaint. Following Sirius' finger Remus saw why he was so worried. "It's a rouge bludger! Two rouge bludgers!"

Peter whimpered in fear "Who's doing it?"

Sirius turned to Peter with a cross expression. "Wormtail, if I knew who was doing it, I wouldn't be sitting here watching Prongs frantically, would I?

Peter whimpered again and seemed to shrink in fear that Sirius would do something to him for stupidity.

James flew around, flipping upside down completely once to dodge a bludger.

Lily pushed her way through the group of onlooking Gryffindors. "We've got to do something!"

Remus turned to her, "Any suggestions?"

Lily shook her head.

All they could do was watch as the teachers frantically tried to stop the rouge balls. But it was all in vein.

James stopped for a split second and the two balls struck. James fell to the ground, the balls diving after him.

Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran onto the field accompanied by Dumbledore, McGonall and Hagrid.

"Finite Incantatem!" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at the dive bombing bludgers. They blew apart into little specks and blew away in the wind.

Lily joined the others around James.

Dumbledore ordered everyone away, "Hagrid, I'll need you to carry him to the hospital wing, he needs to be seen by Madam Pomfery.

Yelping in pain as Hagrid lifted him, James was carried to the hospital wing.

On the ground James couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, couldn't see very well, he couldn't stop the bludgers diving to earth only to smash him and finish what they had started, hell he could barely even breathe!

His friends crowding around him, the bludgers exploding into little shards, those were all just little things happening that James was barley aware of as he wavered on the edge of unconsciousness.

He heard two voices but James couldn't place the voices with any faces.

With a yelp of pain James was lifted and rushed into the hospital wing. Or what James assumed was the hospital wing, just as they entered a room within the castle James lost the fight with his body and sank into unconsciousness.

He awoke a week later surrounded by a group of anxious Gryffindors.

James groaned and as his vision cleared he saw the three people he anted to see.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were directly to his right, smiling at the still groggy James.

"What happened?" James croaked.

"They were rouge bludgers. We have no idea who tampered with them, but boy they hit you hard!" Sirius smiled slightly glancing down at James. Chest where the bludgers had hit.

"You've been out for week!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well now ya no how _we _feel, you're out for _more_ than a week sometimes!" James said in little more then a whisper.

They laughed until James started coughing and clutched at his chest. "Bloody hell that hurts!"

The rest of the day was rather boring. It was spent talking to random students, drinking a repulsive medicine, and sleeping.

Then at 6:30 Lily walked into the room with a card and a box of chocolates.

Sensing where this was most likely going, the other marauders left the room.

"Hey." Lily set the card and chocolates down on the bedside table.

"Hey." James smiled

"I gotta say, you really know how to hit the ground hard. That looked pretty painful!"

James shrugged. "It hurt, not so much anymore though, only when I laugh."

Lily leaned in closer to James, "Well I'll try not to make you laugh."

"That'd be nice. I thank you for that."

"So, um Sirius told me you wanted to talk?"

James scowled, "That git. Yeah I do. I gotta ask you somethin."

"Yes?"

"Well I know we didn't win and all, and I played for all of five minuets, but I was wondering, I know I ask you a lot, do you wanna go out with me?"

Lily smiled then leaned in and kissed James on the lips. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

James thought about it for a moment, "I'm not convinced."

James leaned closer and then again they were embraced in another warm kiss.

"I'm convinced now."

Lily smiled "Good, cause you should be. I'll see you later."

James waved "Bye!"

The rest of the group walked in and sat on the bed.

"Sooooooooooo?" Sirius asked, as if he'd get an actual answer.

"So what?" James looked at them and smiled, he'd tell them in due time, but right now, he just wanted it to be right now, not two minuets ago.

Finally they four friends were alone, no one to bug their conversation.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Peter smiled.

"You know friends." James said in a very serious tone. "I've learned a valuable lesson today." He paused for dramatic effect, but his friends knew him to well.

"Watch, it's gonna be something stupid." Remus predicted.

"James scowled, and the room was silent once more. "Bludgers are hard!"

The room erupted into uncontrollable laughter until once more James started coughing and clutched his chest.

"BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!" James yelled.

And the four of them were pretty sure even Madam Traloney up in her divination class room heard James yell the truth as loudly and as bluntly as he could.

**THE END!!!**

**please review**

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling, I'm horrible, if you saw any mistakes, please tell me and I'll try to fix them. Please review, I like reviews, but not mean ones. If you absolutely hate my story, I have three things for you to do.**

**A: say it nicely, don't go on and on about how much it sucks!**

**B:don't review my story at all.**

**C: don't read any of my stories ever again!!**

**(not really, just tell me what you don't like about it, and I'll try to make my stories more bearable for you!)**


End file.
